


I Second That Emotion

by zarrati



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, emotion prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrati/pseuds/zarrati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Tumblr prompts revolving around emotions</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Power, Affection, Relief

**_Power_ **

It’s how it all started, Ben coming into her life in a whirlwind that was suits and budget cuts and government shutdowns. He held her career in his hands like small bird, and he could have done anything he wanted.

It was tough at first, but what he did with his power blew her away. 

He didn’t fire her like he could have, paid Freddy Spaghetti to come back, never once cancelled a meeting with her, and gave her the Harvest Festival back.

And somewhere along the line that dynamic shifted into…

**_Affection_ **

A few small smiles here and there, the hand at the small of her back when she was sick and the homemade chicken soup. The shoulder nudges and the high fives that transformed into elaborate handshakes–and yeah,   they  _practiced_  those. 

It happened so subtly, she didn’t notice it at first, but then there it was. And there Ben was, with his plaid shirts and skinny ties and hair that spat in the face of the laws of physics.

And whatever it was between them grew and grew until it burst in a shower of kisses and cute nicknames and back rubs and nights spent keeping each other warm. 

And then as quickly as it started, it was gone.

There was sadness, heartache, regret and a thousand other emotions as she had to watch him from a distance for days on end while wishing he was right there beside her until finally there was–

**_Relief_ **

It’s what she felt the second Ben’s lips fell on hers in the smallest park. It manifests in the tiny sigh that Ben swallows while he tangles his fingers in her hair.

It’s when she doesn’t let herself think of her campaign or Chris or whatever punishment they could both get. She just lived for the moment, for the _right now_  and focused on the way Ben’s tongue flicked against hers.

It’s that moment when she was in his arms and swore that she’d never let him go again, and she knew he wouldn’t either.


	2. Rage

“I can’t believe you!” Westley screamed at his brother in the middle of the kitchen. “I just–I can’t! How could you do this to me? You’re my brother. How could you deliberately take something away from me that I love.”

“Wes, listen, it wasn’t like that, I swear.”

“Liar. God, I can’t even look at you. You just think because you’re the older, taller, barely more handsome one that you can just take whatever you want without any regards as to how it will make me feel. How long has this been going on?”

“A few months, but it’s–” Stephen tried to say, but Westley cut him off.

“No, just stop with your excuses, okay. You took something away from me without even thinking how much it would hurt me. You’re selfish, Stephen Knope-Wyatt. Selfish!”

“Whoa…” Sonia said as she walked into the room. “What’s going on…oh.” She slapped Stephen on the shoulder. “I can’t believe you told Wes before LC got a chance to. You jerk.”

“Wait, LC, my LC knew about this?”

Stephen shook his head quickly, trying to tell Sonia to shut up, but she ignored him. “Uhm, yeah, duh. I mean they made out and–” At Westley’s wide eyes, Sonia paused. “Crap on a cracker, is that not what this was about?”

“No!” both boys shouted in unison. 

“I was upset because Stephen has been eating my veggie burgers behind my back and now I don’t have anymore. You mean that Stephen and LC have been going out behind my back?!”

“Way to go, Sonia, you’ve ruined everything.”

Westley’s phone rang, and LC’s name flashed across the screen. “Okay, maybe LC can explain what’s happening here and fix this whole mess.” He answered the phone and walked away.

“She’s calling to break up with him, isn’t she?” Sonia asked.

“Yup. I’m gonna go, I think.”

“Yeah, good idea. Get a head start. I’ll try to hold him off for a little while, but there’s only so much I can do before he comes after you.”

Stephen turned around and ran.


	3. Soft and Grateful

It’s like juggling, but with much more precious cargo. 

He’s holding Stephen against one shoulder and Sonia on the other while Leslie feeds Westley on the rocking chair next to him. 

Stephen and Sonia are sleeping soundly now with full bellies, but he can’t bring himself to put them back in their crib.

These are his babies and they’re here and safe and healthy.

He rubs his nose against Sonia’s head and takes a deep breath, her skin soft and smooth and perfect, just like she is.

Stephen scrunches his nose in his sleep and makes a little noise that turns Ben’s heart into a big puddle of goo and he honestly didn’t know a love like this could actually exist.

He looks over at Leslie, who’s already smiling at him with Westley against her breast.

“These are our babies,” she says softly. “We made them and they’re here.”

He blinks back tears for about the thousandth time. “Yeah.” It’s not easy with two tiny babies on his chest, but he leans over and gives Leslie the softest of kisses. “Thank you for giving me the three best gifts in the entire universe.”

She smiles. “That’s funny. I was about to tell you the same thing.”


	4. Zeal

Passionate doesn’t even begin to describe Leslie Knope.

When she wants something, nothing will get in her way. When she wants to learn something new, she won’t stop until she’s perfected it better than anyone else.

And that commitment, that drive, works great when she’s running for senior class president or mastering a new recipe or organizing a bake sale.

But with this? It blows everything else out of the water–pun definitely intended.

He’s her first, and Ben would be lying if there wasn’t a part of him–a bigger part than he would readily admit– is glad about that. He wants to be her first and last everything.

And she wants to be the best, even in their sex life. 

That means sneaking in ‘practice’ whenever she can. A hand down his pants in the movie theater, forcing him to pull over to the shoulder of the road so she can improve her ‘oral’ skills before pushing him into the backseat.

And each time, she asks him what he likes, what he doesn’t like, and each time when he thinks it couldn’t possibly get any better than the last, it does. 

Sex with Leslie is a transcendental experience, and she just wants to keep getting better.

His body is her newest project, and as embarrassing as it is to think about, he wouldn’t be surprised if she had a binder or two on the subject.

When she raises her head from his lap, wiping her lips with a bashful smile, he’s more than willing to offer himself to her in any way she wants.

He pushes her onto her back, his lips capturing hers in a kiss between giggles, and hopes that she knows he’s been studying her, too.


	5. Zeal Part 2

Her Mom’s not home. Ben tries not to think about Ms. Griggs-Knope staying over her boyfriend’s house and focuses on the fact that now he and Leslie can have their own sexy sleepover.

“Study time” is quickly turning into “sexy makeout time”, and Ben’s hand is dangerously close to unclasping her bra when she pulls away.

“Beeeeennnn,” she whines, “we have to finish our homework first.”

“Says who?” His mouth his nibbling on her ear where he knows makes her weak, and almost succeeds in getting his way.

“I mean it. We need to get this done and over with and then we can have the rest of the night to ourselves. I won’t be able to focus until I know everything’s done for tomorrow.”

He knows it’s true and pulls away with a sigh. “Fine. Homework first, sex second. And third, And hopefully fourth.”

“Wow, aren’t you an overachiever.” 

“Says the girl that’s prioritizing homework over sex.”

Leslie hops up off of the bed and sticks out her tongue. “You’ll thank me later when I don’t have to wake you up in the middle of the night to finish your homework.” She points to a pile of binders and books on her desk. “Can you grab those for me and set them up on the bed while I run to the bathroom?”

“As you wish, my love.”

Leslie giggles and leans over to kiss him. “You’re such a nerd. I’ll be right back.”

Ben watches Leslie walk away in her short pajama bottoms and eventually gets up with a grunt. He walks over to her desk and pulls out the subject labelled binders for the homework he knows she has.

But there’s one binder tucked away in the corner that catches his eye. A binder with his name on it.

His curiosity is stronger than wanting to respect Leslie’s privacy, and he pulls it out.

He should have known that something like this existed. It’s Leslie after all, and binders are kind of her thing.

So yeah, his girlfriend totally has a binder detailing every last possible piece of information about him and his body.

She has a list of where he’s the most ticklish, what spots make his breath speed up and where she can rake her nails to make him shiver. 

There are notes written after almost ever sexual encounter, from blowjobs to hand jobs to actual sex. The speed he likes, the variation of licking and sucking and grasping that seemed to get the best response. What positions they’ve tried and what seems to give them both the most satisfaction.

She made a note of almost every freckle, every mark on his skin from the birthmark on his belly to the scar he got when he fell off his bike. She goes into detail what his penis looks like, and he’s not sure what to think when she describes it as “the most adorable penis to have ever graced the human form”.

And as if it couldn’t get any more Leslie-like, there are definitive chapters labelled with colored tabs and dividers. There’s a whole section devoted entirely to his butt, and it’s a lot bigger than he would have imagined. 

The last section is a detailed list of things she wants to try in the future, and reading it almost makes him break out into a cold sweat. His darling girlfriend has a kinky side hidden deep down.

And she actually has a binder devoted to him and his body, and he doesn’t think he could possibly love her any more.

“Alright, you ready to knock this homework out?” Leslie says as she comes back into the room, stopping when she sees what he’s reading.

“I’m so sorry,” he says, quickly closing the cover. “I was just getting your homework and I saw my name on it and read it and I know you didn’t mean for me to read it, but I did.”

She eyes him and walks slowly into the room. “Does it bother you or weird you out?”

He shakes his head. “Not really. I mean, knowing you, this isn’t all that surprising. It’s kind of flattering actually.”

“Okay, good. I don’t care if you read it. I just don’t want you to think I’m weird or anything. I just–I know that you’re…more experienced than me and have been with people who know more about sex stuff than I do and I just wanted to learn as much as I can to make you feel as good as you make me and–”

He rushes to kiss her because what on earth did he do to deserve a girlfriend so perfect?

“I love you. And I love making you feel good, and you have nothing to ever worry about. You’re amazing and wonderful and every time that I’m with you, I can’t believe how lucky I am. And as long as this is something that you want to do, I am all in favor of your binder and enthusiastic passion for learning all about me.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. In fact, there’s a few things on page 27 that I think might be fun to try.”

Leslie grabs the binder with a sexy smile. “I think that can be arranged. But only after we finish our homework.”

That’s all the incentive that he needs. 


End file.
